Quiet Little Voices
by Crescent1
Summary: My third story featuring Hiromi Takabe. Something is wondering what the power inside her is, and is messing with her mind to find out.This is my first attemept at drama, so bare with me a little. My Final Update.
1. Red Puddles

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: New story, new beginnings. Isn't that right Hiromi? *Talking to the wall* So, you guys know the drill. Hiromi and Shido tell me what happened, and I write it down for fun. You can't sue me for having fun, so don't even try. And I do not own James Clemens wonderful Wit'ch books so don't try to pin that on me either. Oky-dokes? ^_^  
  
  
  
" 'So you know your orders then," the oily voice said, menace leaking into the clearing as another scream from the Blackhall was heard from the portal.  
  
Vira'ni bowed low, touching her head to the ebon'stone bowl, both as supplication to her master, and as protection to her children, "Yes my lord; all must die..."  
  
"Watcha reading?" came a small voice close to Hiromi's ear. The girl bent and grabbed her Venti Coffee Frappichino of the small coffee table and took a drink before turning to the Urban Fairy sitting on the couch's back.  
  
"Its called Wit'ch Storm by James Clemens."  
  
"Is it any good?"  
  
Hiromi scoffed and took another sip of her drink, letting the creamy coffee warm her throat and stomach, "Are you kidding? James Clemens is one of my favorite authors, next to Laurel K. Hamilton."  
  
"Ugh," Guni said, studying the book's cover, "spiders...how can you like something about spiders?"  
  
"Well for one, I like spiders; always have. For another, just cause the cover's ugly or worn, doesn't mean it's worthless." The girl paused and smiled, unable to resist, "Though in your case..."  
  
Guni stuck you her tongue and floated above Hiromi's head, staring down at the girl over folded arms, "Why do you hang out here anyway? Don't you have school or something?"  
  
Hiromi opened her book again, blocking Guni's view of her face. Though a tear leaked from the corner of her eye, her voice was steady as she said, "I quit school a year ago, after my parents died, and after...well, after the events following. I hang around here just cause I can."  
  
"Doncha get lonesome?" Guni asked sitting on Hiromi's head.  
  
"I would, except a certain pipsqueak won't quit bugging me."  
  
"Hey, I'm bored. Things have been absolutely dead around here since Cain showed up. And since Shido wouldn't let me come with him today..."  
  
"Where'd he go anyway?"  
  
"I went to give a statement on a new case," came a calm voice. Hiromi immediately stood as the door opened and the tall lavender haired vampire walked into the room. "Turns out, there was an exceptionally savage murder just last night, and they needed me to put in my two cents."  
  
"So what do you think?" Guni said, flying up to Shido's face.  
  
The vampire sighed and pulled off his trench coat, gloves, and shades. Moving the long way around the couch, being careful to stay a distance away form Hiromi, he took of his top hat and laid it on the desk, "The victim was a young girl, about seventeen, and her throat and stomach were completely torn out."  
  
"My God..." Hiromi breathed, and then noticed that Shido was carrying his shoes in his hand. She couldn't help taking a quick look down...blue socks. The Breed exterminating vampire, Shido was wearing blue socks. That little bit of knowledge brought a faint smile to her face.  
  
"Hiromi? Hello?"  
  
"Hm, what?" she blinked.  
  
Guni floated back, her hands on her hips, "Man, are you in the ozone today, or what?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Did the demon Barbie doll say something?"  
  
"No, the Urban Fairy did. Are you even conscious?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just daydreaming. Shido?" she said, sidestepping Guni and putting her book on the table. The vampire turned his strange sea-green eyes to meet Hiromi's violet ones.  
  
"Why are you carrying your shoes like that?"  
  
Shido shrugged and moved to the small kitchen just off his office, "The crime scene was soaked with blood. You couldn't take a step without walking through a red puddle. I thought I'd give the landlord a break," a moment later there was the sound of running water. Guni followed Shido, a faint, "Wow, you weren't kidding," followed.  
  
Unsure of what to do with herself, Hiromi sat down again, only to stand up as Shido called, "Hiromi, there's a manila envelop with crescent moon stamps on it, in the top left drawer of my desk. Could you get it you?"  
  
Alright," she said, and with some trepidation went behind Shido's old oak desk and stared at the said drawer.  
  
"This is stupid," Hiromi thought to herself," What are you expecting to find? Don't answer that..."  
  
Hiromi let her hand close around the drawer handle and pulled it open. What she found was worse than anything her mind could've imagined.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Okay," Guni said, sitting on Shido's shoulder as he wiped the blue-black leather of his shoes clean, "what did you leave out?"  
  
The vampire leaned back a little and saw Hiromi was just outside the kitchen door, sitting on the couch. She could hear everything he said...  
  
"Hiromi, there's a manila envelop with crescent moon stamps on it, in the top left drawer of my desk. Could you get it you?"  
  
There was a pause and then Hiromi stood, saying, "Alright."  
  
Shido watched the girl move to his desk, and let out a silent breath of relief. She didn't need to hear this, not until he could find a gentle way to tell her.....  
  
"Shido!" Guni whined, floating upside down in front of his face, "Spill!"  
  
"The girl from last night, the murder victim. She had red hair, a little lighter that Hiromi's. And she wasn't seventeen. She was sixteen, about to celebrate a birthday in a week."  
  
Guni's eyes went wide as she righted herself and looked into the other room with Hiromi.  
  
"You don't think Cain..."  
  
"Actually, yes I do. It was like the girl was on display, laid out just so in her bed. The mother was so distraught, the EMC had to give her a sedative; it took both her husband and myself to hold her still long enough."  
  
"He's warning you, Shido. Didn't you say something about Hiromi intrigued him?"  
  
Shido wiped his shoes dry and slipped them back on, "Yes. There is something strange about Hiromi: it seems to call to my vampire half."  
  
"I wonder why I can't feel it..." Guni mused, before turning back to Shido, "When are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I think the best course right now," Shido said, turning back into the office, "is to let Cain make the next move. I already told the police what I thing, so all we *can* do is wait...Hiromi, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl was bent over his desk drawer, staring fixatedly at something. At the sound of his voice, Hiromi's head snapped up, her eyes wide. Snatching something out of the drawer, she held it behind her back, using her other hand to pull the envelope out and drop it on the desk.  
  
"There's the....the..."  
  
"Envelope?" Guni put in.  
  
"...Um, yeah...envelope. I um, I got to go. I have an appointment," and with that Hiromi stood, still clutching that something behind her back. She backed up, grabbing a backpack off the floor.  
  
"Hiromi?" Shido began, but she shook her head and grabbed at the doorknob.  
  
"I'm okay. I just have to go. If you need me, you've got my number, so call me, and uh, yeah...bye!"  
  
The door slammed and Guni flew over to it and pressed her ear to the glass, "She's running down the stairs. Hard...man, would you listen to that heartbeat?"  
  
Shido shook his head and went over to his desk. Before she had left, Hiromi's hear had been going three times its norm. Whatever it had been, had clearly terrified Hiromi. Shido looked into the still open drawer, and groaned, falling back into his desk chair.  
  
"Shido? What is it?" Guni asked, flying over to look in the drawer. "I don't see anything."  
  
"The cap and sunglasses Hiromi used to wear were in that drawer. I had forgotten I put them in there..." 


	2. Goodbye Past

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, now that we're all thoroughly depressed, here's a little more, and a little bit of humor to balance out. Yes I am obsessed with Shido, and writing these stupid stories, but I don't own them or make money off them. So you can't sue me! Nyah Nyah! (Immature? Me??)  
  
  
  
Hiromi walked as if in a trance. Here eyes were hooded, her head down, a light rain plastering her hair to her face, making blood-red snakes in front of here eyes.  
  
"Why was he keeping them? Hiromi asked herself again. "I know I left them in his office, but why would he keep them?"  
  
After a month and a half of working with Shido Tatsuhiko, a certain kind of trust had been built between them. Hiromi trusted Shido not to hurt her, and Shido trusted that she trusted him. For a while, it had seemed like things could be good for her again.  
  
"And now this happens...dammit, why do things have to get so complicated like this?" she said out loud.  
  
No one answered her, and Hiromi sighed and looked up at the sky. The winter shower was stopping, small patches of sunlight pushing through the clouds.  
  
"Wow," she muttered looking around, "I walked all the way to the docks..."  
  
Hiromi moved in the direction of the boardwalk, shivering a little. Though she was wearing a jacket, the light material didn't do a thing to cut out the wind that had decided to blow. She picked up her pace, breathing deep the smell of salt and brine, letting her mind return to Shido.  
  
The man had been nothing but kind to her, never threatening her in any way. Even when they had first met, and Shido had grabbed her arm, it had only been because she had tried to run. All he had done was mistake her for a Nightbreed. And then he had let her go.  
  
Hiromi stopped walking and leaned against a building, using the leeward side as a shelter from the wind. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and set it on the street, crouching next to it. Unzipping the old bag, she reached in and pulled out the worn, black baseball cap and matching sunglasses.  
  
Here in her hands were mementoes of That Night. After what happened on That Night, she had started wearing the cap and shades whenever she had gone out. It was the only way she had felt safe...  
  
"Forget this," she sighed, standing and still looking at her chains, " I *am* safe. Things are safe again. I'm not coming unhinged just because these things popped up."  
  
And with those words she turned and looked around. The building she had leaned against was old and made of red bricks, now a faint pink from years of wind, rain, and sun. Reaching down, she felt along the cornerstones, until she found one that was loose. Using her fingers, Hiromi was able to pull on loose. She reached into her bag again, and pulled out and old bandana and tied the sunglasses and cap to the brick. Leaving her backpack next to the building, she ran over to the wharf's railing.  
  
"Goodbye past," she whispered, dropping the brick and watching it sink out of sight. "Hello, future."  
  
Hiromi leaned against the rail a while longer, looking at the horizon and thinking of her parents, when a strong hand clutched her shoulder...  
  
***  
  
"She found WHAT?!"  
  
Yayoi was furious, lightning sparking behind her midnight eyes and stalking back and forth in the room like a caged animal.  
  
Shido just sat behind hi desk, his chin propped in one hand, trying to project an image of calmness, "She found the cap and shades. I forgot they were in that particular drawer when I asked her to get the envelope."  
  
"Yayoi, you're really overreacting. It was an honest mistake..." Guni started from her place on the bookshelf, but the NOS officer rounded on her in a second, pointing.  
  
"*You* stay out of this, unless you want to become a little green stain on the wall."  
  
Guni blinked her red eyes and flexed her wings a little, but was wise enough not to say anything else. Instead, she sent a look to Shido, and the vampire nodded almost imperceptibly back. Yayoi was PMSing; Shido could smell the blood from across the room.  
  
"...how could you be so callous as not to remember, Shido?"  
  
"I had a lot on my mind..."  
  
"A lot on your mind. Like what, pray tell?"  
  
"There was a murder last night..."  
  
"So? There's a murder every week in out line of work."  
  
"Will you please let me finish? The murder victim had Hiromi's bodily profile almost perfectly, except for the eyes."  
  
Yayoi stopped her pacing and looked right at Shido, "Cain?" she asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Holy mother of God," she said, sitting on the couch and burying her face in her hands. After a moment, Yayoi raised her head again, "What was wrong with the eyes?"  
  
"They were green, not violet."  
  
"Figures. Violet eyes are a rarity...and Hiromi hasn't been back all day?"  
  
"Nope," Guni said, gliding over to pace the desk. "She's not at her apartment either. Or if she is, she hasn't been answering her phone."  
  
"Who was heading the case?" Yayoi asked Shido.  
  
"What's-his-name...your boss."  
  
"That dirty bastard..." Yayoi hissed, fire returning to her voice, and she went off into muttering something about castration.  
  
Guni sighed and sat on the pale blue phone, crossing her legs, just as it rang.  
  
"Holy--!" she cried, covering her ears and flying straight up.  
  
Shido grinned as he picked up the screeching phone; Guni knew better than to sit there...  
  
"Tatsuhiko Detective Agency."  
  
"Shido?" came a quiet girl's voice.  
  
"Hiromi?" Yayoi immediately quit muttering and looked up, while Guni settled on Shido's shoulder, still rubbing at her sore ears. "Hiromi are you alright?"  
  
"Well, not really..."  
  
"Why, what happened? Look, about your cap and sunglasses, I'm sor--." "It's not about that."  
  
"Well, what's wrong then?" Shido asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Well, I um...I'm in jail..."  
  
"What?!" he shouted, toppling Guni off his shoulder. 


	3. Slimeball

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here's the real reason Hiromi's in jail. She didn't put a disclaimer on when she wrote her fanfics. So as not to join her in the pokey, here's mine. Don't own Nightwalker, don't make money off this, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"You attacked a cop?" Shido said, nonplussed.  
  
Hiromi sat in front of him on a small bench, her hands cuffed behind her and her head down, "Yes..."  
  
"This is ridiculous, sir," Yayoi was saying to a uniform cop a distance away. "Look at her. Does she look dangerous?"  
  
Hiromi knew she looked a sight, what with her hair tangled and matted, her jacket torn, and tears of sheer humiliation streaking her cheeks, but damn, did Yayoi have to rub it in?  
  
"Of course she doesn't look dangerous, Matsumaga. But the fact remains that she sliced officer Shimazaki's arm open with that knife of hers. I'm surprised he didn't need stitches. I can't un-cuff her until Shimazaki decides whether or not to press charges."  
  
Yayoi rolled her eyes and said slowly, "Listen officer...Hitomi? Come here for a sec..." and with that, she lead the man further down the hall.  
  
The vampire in front of Hiromi sighed and crouched in front of her, Guni peaking her face out from his hair.  
  
"Hiromi? Hiromi, look at me."  
  
Slowly the girl raised her face and stared at the sea-green eyes two feet in front of her own  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I went to the docks to...to clear my head. I was looking at the sunset when I felt officer Shimazaki grab my shoulder. I...I kinda just reacted then, and grabbed my knife..."  
  
"Where were you keeping it?" Guni interrupted, staring at the girl's black jeans, boots, and sleeveless yellow top.  
  
"In the small of my back. It's easy to grab it from there."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Go on," Shido said, giving Guni a sidelong glance.  
  
"...I swung the knife around without looking. When I saw it was a strange man, something inside me just snapped..."  
  
"You started more organized attacks."  
  
"Mm-hm. He maced me then, and took my knife. When I started thinking like a human again, I was handcuffed and in the backseat of his squad car."  
  
"Ouch..." Guni muttered.  
  
"...So you see, that's why she attacked him. Will you please at least un- cuff her until officer Shimazaki decides to come?"  
  
Guni's eyes widened for a split second, before she scrambled back into Shido's hair as Yayoi walked back with officer Hitomi.  
  
"I don't care if she *was* raped; she still attacked an officer. And I got to keep her cuffed until Shimazaki gets here. You know that."  
  
Hiromi cringed slightly at Hitomi's shout. Did he have to scream it so the whole world knew how filthy she was? The girl looked up, about to ask the cop if he would mind keeping his voice down, when she noticed a slightly balding, middle aged man walking up behind Shido, his left arm swathed in bandages.  
  
***  
  
Shido saw Hiromi's eyes widen, the same time he felt Guni shift on his neck and whisper, "Six o'clock, Shido."  
  
He stood and turned, partially concealing Hiromi from view with his body.  
  
"Togei," Yayoi said, walking up to the man, "took you long enough."  
  
"I'm sorry Yayoi. Typing takes longer without your dominant hand. You can go now, Hitomi," he added before turning to Shido. "You're detective Tatsuhiko Shido, no? Its an honor to finally meet you," he said with a bow.  
  
"You know me?" Shido asked, bowing back.  
  
"Only by reputation. Yayoi has spoken quite a bit about you."  
  
Human ears couldn't detect it, but this Togei's voice held a trace of bitterness and menace. Must've been some bad blood between Yayoi and Togei, no pun intended.  
  
"Officer Shimazaki?" came Hiromi's voice. Shido stepped aside to let the girl speak.  
  
"I'm sorry I attacked you, but I wasn't really in the right state of mind when you touched my shoulder."  
  
"What was a pretty little thing like you doing with a knife, anyway?"  
  
Shido felt Hiromi stiffen slightly before answering, "I um...I was assaulted a year ago. I've been carrying a knife since then."  
  
"Officer Shimazaki? " Shido cut in, "It's been a stressful day for Hiromi. I'll fill out any paperwork required, but in the meantime, could you un- cuff her so Yayoi can take her home?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can only release her to her parents."  
  
"I don't have any parents. They were killed last year," Hiromi said.  
  
Shimazaki rubbed at his head, "What did you say your full name was?"  
  
"Takabe Hiromi."  
  
"Ah yes. The Takabes. I remember that case quite well. I've rarely seen such savagery."  
  
Again, Shido felt Hiromi stiffen, this time a wave of *something* pushing out of the girl with her anger. Shido decided he really didn't like Shimazaki Togei. He felt Guni shift and mutter, "Slimeball..." under her breath.  
  
"Who's your guardian then? Shimazaki asked, kneeling in front of Hiromi, and reaching for her knee.  
  
She scooted back and said quietly, "Don't touch me," anger clear in her voice.  
  
Shimazaki's expression darkened and he repeated, "Your guardian?"  
  
"Is me. And I would ask you to stay a few feet away," Shido said, watching Shimazaki turn to him, his scowl deepening. "If you would?"  
  
"Of course," the officer fairly spat, standing, "Can you offer me proof of guardianship?"  
  
"He *is* my guardian," Hiromi said, catching on.  
  
"And how long has he been taking care of you and your needs?"  
  
"Half a year," the girl lied easily. " I think, anyway," she turned her eyes to Shido, giving her best innocent look. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Shido nodded, watching Shimazaki's face. He wasn't buying it.  
  
Finally the officer nodded and started walking down the hall, "Very well, Mr. Tatsuhiko," he said, deliberately dropping Shido's professional title. "You just need to sign a few documents for the record, then I can release her. There will have to be an appearance in court, of course."  
  
"Of course," Shido said, falling into step behind Shimazaki. "I'll be right back, Hiromi."  
  
"I'll stay with her, Shido," Yayoi said, settling on the uncomfortable bench next to the girl.  
  
As Shido turned the corner, he saw Yayoi put her arms around Hiromi and the girl, her hands still cuffed behind her back, leaned into the woman's embrace. 


	4. An Over Protective Hen

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Short one this time. Sorry it took me so long. I'm just kind of having a tough time at home. Um.. I gave Yayoi some road rage (modeled after my mom)! You guys like? Take pity on me and don't sue!  
  
  
  
Hiromi rubbed at her sore wrists and sunk deeper into the backseat of Yayoi's car, wishing she could just disappear. What she needed right now was a mug of hot coffee, and a long bath...  
  
"So what's the story with Officer Shimazaki?" Shido asked from the front seat, his voice carrying in the small space.  
  
Yayoi sighted and stopped at a red light, rubbing the back of her neck, "He's a dirty cop. Everyone at the precinct knows it, but there's never been enough evidence to revoke his license and put him behind bars."  
  
"What did he do?" Guni asked from the cup holder.  
  
The light changed and Yayoi put the car in gear, turning into rush hour traffic, "A couple months ago, we brought in a couple prostitutes for questioning. They were never really the targets though. You see they were of course very under aged. What we really wanted was the name of their pimp. We took the older into a private room to talk to first..."  
  
The woman paused a minute, trying to maneuver into the turning lane, "You gonna let me over fella?" she asked the van ahead. It sped up after a minute, giving the little red car room. "Thanks; real big of you."  
  
"Anyway turns out, I happened to be the interrogator that night. I left the first girl alone with another cop, and went to the holding cell where the younger girl was being kept. When I got into the hallway, I could hear crying. Well Shido, you at least know that crying from the holding cells is common enough."  
  
The vampire nodded, and Yayoi continued, "I didn't think much of it, but when I got to the girl's cell, she was huddled on the floor, her to half off, crying her heart out. All I could understand was 'cop' and 'hurt me.' When she calmed down a bit, she said that a cop with thin hair had assaulted her. Well, she described Shimazaki almost to a "T." he of course, denied it, and was ordered to appear in court for sexual abuse of a minor. But the court date was canceled; the girl died of a drug overdose."  
  
"What about the monitoring tapes of the cells?" Shido asked.  
  
"Of course we reviewed them. The thing is, those worthless cameras are installed in only one corner of the cell. They see the majority of the cell, but nothing under it or near the bars. All the tapes recorded were the girl standing and walking the blind spot. There were shadows on the ground, clearly showing the assault, but nothing to pin Shimazaki with. The girl's testimony was all we had."  
  
"Convenient the girl OD'd isn't it?" Guni said.  
  
"You think so too?" Yayoi asked, slowing down. "There you go Shido. I'll come back after I drop Hiromi off."  
  
Hiromi jerked and sat up, " I'm not working here tonight?"  
  
Shido started to turn, but Guni cut him off, "What worked? Nothing's been happening, remember?"  
  
"It's been a long day, Hiromi," Shido said, "Just go home tonight and sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Hiromi frowned at the vampire as he got out of the car, Guni flaying up to sit on his shoulder. He was treating her like a five year old.  
  
"You want to come sit up here?" Yayoi asked.  
  
Hiromi nodded and opened her door. After sliding into the front seat, she yanked on her seatbelt, pulling at it a little harder than she meant. Looking over to the NOS officer, Hiromi say Yayoi grinning at her.  
  
"What?" Hiromi asked, looking down; nope, no third arm growing out of her chest. "What?"  
  
"Shido never wears seatbelts," Yayoi explained, putting the car into gear. "Probably because being a vampire, going through the windshield isn't that big a deal to him."  
  
"One of the perks of being immortal, I guess," Hiromi said, staring at the lights passing her window.  
  
"Almost immortal," the woman corrected. "He can die if his head's blown off, or his spine's severed. Being a vampire doesn't mean eternity. It just means you're harder to kill."  
  
"How old are you, Yayoi?"  
  
Yayoi scowled at Hiromi, "twenty six, why?"  
  
Hiromi shook her head, and you've known Shido since you were what, nineteen?" "Yes."  
  
Seven years...2555 days...  
  
"Yayoi may I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"I'm not telling you my weight."  
  
Hiromi smiled a little, "its something a little deeper than that."  
  
The NOS officer gave Hiromi a sidelong glance and turned the wheel, "My shoe size?" ^_^  
  
"Are you and Shido lovers?"  
  
A car swerved in front of Yayoi's trying to cut into their lane. Yayoi smacked her fist against the horn and made a very unladylike gesture at the car, "Watch it, dick-wad!"  
  
Yayoi slowed and stopped at a red light, mumbling to herself and staring at the offending car before tuning to face Hiromi fully.  
  
"No, Shido and I have never been lovers. What gave you that idea?"  
  
Hiromi fidgeted and felt herself blush a little, suddenly feeling two feet small, "You two just act like it, I guess."  
  
Yayoi laughed, a full throated bell-like sound that made her whole face light up, "And here I was thinking he acts like an over protective hen."  
  
"I thought he only acted like that towards me."  
  
"You should have seen him seven years ago," Yayoi muttered turning, "Guni met him a few days before I did, and we could hardly sneeze without him worrying whether we had pneumonia. It took me years to get him to loosen up."  
  
Hiromi tried to imagine a Shido that protective. An image of him wearing a pink apron, his hair done up in rollers, and shaking a feather duster at a subdued Yayoi, Guni, and herself came to mind... A subdued Yayoi and Guni? Hiromi smiled. Yeah right...  
  
"Want anything, Hiromi?"  
  
The girl glanced around and grinned at the green and white sign at the Starbucks drive through. 


	5. Little Hiro

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Ack! Gomen nasai! Man, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in um. a couple months. *hides* Don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean anything. God I hope this chapter makes up for it. Sorry again. It's just with school, getting fired, (Moonlight Shadow knows all about it) and the general crap that life throws at us, I kinda let my writing slip. On the lighter side, my laptop is finally working thanks to my friend's older computer geek brother. This is my fist ever chappy I've written on it, so I worked extra hard to make the characters seem real, and their attitudes to be true as I see them. So, all that's left is the basics: I only own Hiromi, and nothing else. Except for my hold on Shido's body and soul, I have absolutely no other ownership, nor proof of ownership. Also here's a warning: I make some references to my other Shido fics, so if you don't get something, it's probably explained if you read them as well. So here we go with the newest update to my fic. *ducks flying veggies* ahem.yeah.enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Whoever invented crossword puzzles," Shido muttered, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "was either drunk, or had a serious mental defect..."  
  
"Pharaoh," Guni said form where she had been hovering over Shido's head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A seven letter word for a king three centuries hold: pharaoh. Come on Shido that was an easy one."  
  
Shido counted the boxes and scowled a little when he saw that the word fit.  
  
"Some detective you are..." Guni muttered.  
  
Shido frowned at the fairy, watching her fly the circumference of the room.  
  
"Why are you doing crosswords anyway," she asked.  
  
"Shido tossed his pen down and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms, "Hiromi lied to me back at the station..."  
  
"Uh.........duh." Guni quit circling the room and leveled with Shido, hovering a foot in front of his face. "She's so bad at it; I didn't even have to hear her heart speed up."  
  
Shido nodded and stood, beginning to pace an already worn track in the rug. A month and a half Shido had known Hiromi, and he had learned only a few things about her. Even so, he had always known her to be a truthful girl; she held her integrity in very high regard...so why had she lied about such a simple thing as *why* she had gone to the docks?  
  
"Great: Yayoi's back, Shido," said Guni, moving away from the office's blinds.  
  
"That's nice, Guni..."  
  
The fairy blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Shido I made a mistake. Yayoi has really been possessed by a Breed, and its coming up to rip you apart and eat me like an after-dinner mint."  
  
"Okay, tell it not to make a mess..."  
  
"Man," Guni muttered as she moved towards the doorknob. "Hiromi's problems are starting to get to Shido's head." She wrapped her arms around the knob and twisted her body, using the wall to help lever the door open.  
  
"Hey Yayoi!" the fairy called to the NOS officer climbing the stairs. "Go talk to Mr. Oblivious..." Guni's voice trailed off when Yayoi raised her head, and the fairy saw the same vacant/upset look that had been on Shido's face.  
  
"Great..." Guni moaned, ducking out of the way when Yayoi brushed past her, not even slowing down. Guni had to kick it into high gear to make it through the doorway before it closed behind Yayoi.  
  
Guni found the room (and Shido) just as she had left it, with the exception of Yayoi sitting in an overstuffed chair, holding a cup of Starbucks up to her nose, and staring through the steam at the wall like some carnival seer.  
  
Yayoi's cell phone rang from her belt, and she never even twitched.  
  
"Hello? Vacant people? The phone's ringing."  
  
The caller waited ten rings and then gave up, all the while both the vampire and the woman kept pacing and staring, never moving otherwise.  
  
"What is up with you two?" Guni asked sitting on the desk. She jerked as the office phone rang, then flew to Shido, deciding enough was enough. Guni sat on Shido's shoulder and leaned into his hair. Spying her prey, Guni took Shido's earlobe in both hands and bit down hard.  
  
"Ow! Guni! What are you doing?"  
  
Evading Shido's reflexive slap, Guni turned in mid air and pointed to banshee disguised as a powder blue telephone, "That stupid thing's on ring number fourteen, smart one!"  
  
Shido blinked and stared at the machine for a moment, as if he didn't know what to do with it, before picking it up, muttering, "Fourteenth?"  
  
Guni sighed and folded her arms, "This is some sort of divine punishment for an unknown sin I've committed..."  
  
Yayoi just stared at the wall.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Yayoi! Pick up!" Hiromi said into the mouthpiece. She glanced behind her and hung up. Shido then...  
  
Hiromi pressed her back to the phone and dug in her wallet for more change, her eyes roving the streets. Finally finding two more quarters, she shoved them into the payphone's slot and pressed the office's number from memory. Hiromi's eyes jerked around the street while her mind counted off the rings: ten...eleven...dammit, why wasn't he answering? Hiromi had just about decided she would hop a bus to the office when someone finally picked up.  
  
"Tatshuiko Detective Agency."  
  
"Shido, its Hiromi. Listen, I need you or Yayoi to come get me right now--"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Hiromi. Slow down. Now, why do we need to pick you up?"  
  
Hiromi took a deep breath and let it out, "someone's been in my apartment, and I think they're still there. The door was unlocked and it...it just didn't *feel* right."  
  
There was silence on the line's other end; Hiromi couldn't even hear breathing.  
  
"Shido? Shido, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Where are you? Not still in the apartment?"  
  
"No, I'm in the park, a few blocks from the complex. The street is uh..." Hiromi leaned back and squinted at the corner sign, "Yellow River and North."  
  
"Are you carrying any weapons?"  
  
"Besides my million pound backpack? No."  
  
"Alright Hiromi, stay in the park, and look for Yayoi's car; we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Hurry okay?" Hiromi said, her voice a little squeaky.  
  
"We are. Don't leave the park."  
  
"Okay," Hiromi said and hung up, unslinging her backpack and holding it by one strap. Hiromi had no doubt she was in danger, and the backpack wouldn't be much protection, but at least it was something.  
  
Hiromi felt exposed under the phone's streetlamp, so she moved deeper into the park, keeping her back to the fence. As she left the light, Hiromi cocked her head, listening...nothing. There was absolutely no noise at all.  
  
The girl shivered slightly. Late fall, and Hiromi couldn't even hear crickets. A creeping, slithery feeling pinched along her spine.  
  
"Why can't I hear anything?" she whispered, shifting her bag and pressing against the fence. Even her voice seemed choked, like a dying thing.  
  
"Hiro..."  
  
The girl jerked and scanned the darkness, "Shido?"  
  
It couldn't have been Shido...it was at least a fifteen minute drive, even without traffic...  
  
"Hiro..."  
  
Hiromi shook her head and stared into the darkness. Her ears must've been busted. That sounded like... "Daddy?"  
  
Her voice shook as Hiromi spoke up. This couldn't be true...she had seen her father's corpse herself...  
  
"Hiro, my sweetheart...don't be afraid of monsters...you see? There's noting here that can hurt you..."  
  
Hiromi blinked and shook her head again. Unbidden, an old memory surfaced. She was nine again, hugging her pillow, and watching her father check under the bed and closet.  
  
"When's Mama coming back?" her nine year old self asked.  
  
Tamachi Takabe smiled a bit and ran a hand calloused by years of military work through his daughter's short hair, "in two more days. Mama's working hard to help those people in China."  
  
Hiromi's child self tightened her hold on the pillow, "I hate it when Mama goes away. The monster always comes back..."  
  
"I'll tell you what, little Hiro. I'll stay in here and keep you safe tonight."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"All night."  
  
Hiromi's flashback ended and suddenly she was sixteen again, alone in the park, and *filthy*.  
  
Hot tears fell from her eyes and she dropped her bag, suddenly numb, not caring anymore about physical safety.  
  
Lost...it was lost and it would never come back...and the light glinting off two bands of gold...dead flesh...  
  
Hiromi folded her arms over her chest and curled into a ball, fighting off the cold hollow in her heart, "Oh daddy...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Little Hiro...you didn't come home. Your mother and I were so worried..."  
  
"I didn't know it would happen...I didn't mean to stay out so late. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hiro...Hiro...Hiromi?"  
  
Hiromi jerked and looked up to see Guni hovering in front of her, "you hurt?"  
  
Hiromi opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. She could only gasp for air. She couldn't breath!  
  
Hiromi put a hand on her throat and leaned forward, trying to cough, and Guni's eyes grew wide, "Shido, get your ass over here!"  
  
In an instant the vampire was kneeling next to the suffocating girl, Yayoi closing in at a fast clip. Shido placed a hand on Hiromi's back and pushed the girl forward over his free arm, hearing her pulse thunder in his ears.  
  
"Alright Hiromi," he said as Yayoi kneeled on the girl's other side, "you've got to relax; let the air pass. Hiromi? Listen to me, just relax your throat."  
  
Hiromi tried to follow Shido's instructions, but she couldn't even take a sip of air, and spots were dancing in front of her eyes.  
  
Shido knew the girl was suffocating; her pulse was slowing every second. She needed to relax her throat or...  
  
Shido shook his head and looked at Yayoi. At the woman's nod, he placed his hand behind Hiromi's ears, finding the nerve.  
  
"You're safe, Hiromi..." he murmured as he pressed hard on the nerve.  
  
Hiromi's vision blackened and she was sucked into oblivion. 


	6. A Camnio Apperance

(Note: Riho will be replaced with my own character, Hiromi Takabe, because I don't really like Riho's totally innocent maiden attitude. Hiro is a little bit more real. Also I often switch character prospective from Hiromi to Shido: three stars indicate this)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, for the first time on this story, I've actually done a timely update. Whoever invented laptops is a good kind man (or woman) in my book, right up there with the person that invented solitaire. You guys have know idea how addicted I am to electronic solitaire. It is now 10:09 AM and I'm traveling with my mom and typing. Life is good. Oky-dokes, now the official stuff: Shido does belong to me, seeing as I keep him and any other bishi I like, in my closet. Yayoi and Guni come to visit him sometimes, and I feed all my vampires or half-vampires on a steady stream of blood from my family and friends, whenever I get too dizzy to give up any more. Usually, my friends know when I borrow the blood, and they know it all goes to a good cause; my family... feh, it's not like they need *all* that blood...  
"Panic attack," Yayoi repeated, hunched over the wheel of her car. They were headed back to Shido's office, Guni sitting in the cup holder, and staring into the back seat at Shido and Hiromi. The girl was pale in Shido's arms, her faced pinched as she frowned at some mental image, but at least she was breathing regularly.  
  
Shido nodded and dabbed at Hiromi's sweaty brow with a handkerchief, "An extremely sever one at that. Almost too much for a sixteen year old."  
  
Guni sat up and frowned, "When I first saw her, she was muttering something over and over. She didn't even seem aware of me. Anyway, it sounded like, 'I'm so sorry.'" The Urban Fairy nodded at Hiromi, "I know that her life has been anything but normal, but what could she be sorry about that would cause such a giant stress on her body and mind?"  
  
Yayoi turned the corner and sighed, "I could think of quite a few things: her rape, today, feeling like she was evil for attacking Shimizaki... maybe even her parent's death...."  
  
"That's probably it," Guni said. "She acts tough, but it's easy to see that she's still hurting."  
  
Shido shifted his grip on Hiromi, and the girl moaned just a bit, her eyes fluttering before she went fully under again.  
  
"Just as well," Shido thought. Major panic attacks like the one Hiromi had just been through took a serious toll on human's bodies and minds. She needed time to "get her second wind," s o to speak, and right now, sleep would help her the most.  
  
"...hospital, Shido?" Yayoi asked.  
  
Shido blinked and shook his head, "No, I think it would be best if she woke up in familiar surroundings. Keep heading to the office."  
  
Again Shido turned his full attention back to Hiromi, focusing his ears on her heartbeat. As soon as Shido had knocked her out, Hiromi's throat and body had relaxed, allowing her to breath normally again. Her pulse was normal enough now, if a bit strained.  
  
Mentally, Shido whished he knew something more about human aliments. He had been so long without his memories of his humanity... Shido shook his head slightly, dismissing those thoughts. It was no use right now to dwell on things that couldn't be remedied. That's exactly what Cain would want: for him to keep thinking on the past, about his past life, until Shido was weak enough to come crawling back to him. Never again.  
  
Hiromi shifted again, saying something that sounded like, "fuzza...wazza..." to Shido's ears. The vampire looked down at the girl in his arms, watching her come out of her stupor.  
  
Her eyebrows knitted very slightly as she opened her violet eyes, confusion dominating in the iris, "D-daddy?"  
  
Shido blinked. She was dreaming of her father? Hiromi raised her hand and traced Shido's cheek with a trembling hand, "Daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay out so late."  
  
"Hiromi..."  
  
Her hand trailed to Shido's lavender hair, and her she frowned as she felt it, "When did your hair get long, Daddy?"  
  
"Hiromi, I'm not your father, remember? I'm Shido."  
  
Hiromi blinked and shook her head, still in Shido's arms, "Shido? What happened?" She realized that she was being cradled by the vampire and sat up, holding her head. "Sorry."  
  
Shido nodded as Guni flew to Hiromi, looking at her hard in the face, "We're heading back to the office right now. You need someone to watch you."  
  
Hiromi nodded, trying to organize her thoughts. She had been in the park.... And talking to her father... or at least remembering him...  
  
Yayoi stopped in front of the office building and turned in her seat, "What happened, Hiromi?"  
  
The girl shook her head and glared at Guni, "What? Do I have a zit or something?"  
  
"No," the fairy said. "I was checking your pupils."  
  
Hiromi's anger faded. Her mother had been a nurse, and Hiromi knew that seeing if a person's pupils were different sizes after he passed out was a common way to check for brain damage.  
  
"I know one's a bit bigger than the other," Hiromi said. "It's been that way since I can remember.  
  
Guni grinned a little, "By the way, you *do* have a zit. There, on your left cheek."  
  
Hiromi scowled, suddenly wishing that she had a fly swatter.  
  
"Hiromi?" Yayoi asked, "Are you going to argue with that little speck, or are you going tell us what happened?"  
  
Hiromi turned to Yayoi, putting her fantasies of a squashed Guni on the back burner for now, "After I called, I walked a little farther into the park, and I started thinking of my dad. I...I guess my memories of him were so strong, that I actually started to believe he was there in the park too. I felt cold and alone, until Guni snapped me out of it. Then I couldn't breathe. My throat was too tight, and it felt like someone was covering my nose and mouth."  
  
Hiromi shuddered a little, recalling the feeling, "I never want to feel like that again. It was like I would die without ever reconciling for..."  
  
"For what?" Shido prompted, but in his heart he knew the answer.  
  
"Nothing...just...nothing at all."  
  
Shido gave a mental sigh of frustration. She needed to let this go...  
  
Putting on an outwardly calm demeanor, Shido opened his door, "Do you think you can make the stairs on your own?"  
  
Hiromi nodded and got out of the car, a little shaky on her legs, but soon caught her balance, and Shido sighed again mentally. Hiromi was turning out to be just as stubborn as Yayoi could be...  
  
***  
  
Hiromi climbed the last flight of stairs, checking her watch: 2:51 in the freaking morning. So much for getting an early start.  
  
Shido stopped outside the door of his office, a sour look on his face.  
  
"What is it Shido?" Yayoi asked, fatigue riding her every word.  
  
For the first time, Hiromi saw Shido give a sheepish look, "I locked the keys inside..."  
  
"Oh, that was intelligent," Guni said from his shoulder. "I thought detectives were supposed to be meticulous about every little detail."  
  
Yayoi fished in her pockets and pulled out her keys, "Oh, give it a rest Guni. It's too early."  
  
While Yayoi unlocked the door, Hiromi noticed a small Xelloss keychain on her ring. The trickster priest from Slayers grinned his genski face grin and held up a finger in his classic, "Now that is a secret," pose. Yayoi liking Anime? It was just too weird to think about so early in the morning.  
  
The door opened and Yayoi walked in, flopping gracelessly onto her favorite chair near the window, and looked at Hiromi as she came in, heading strait for the small kitchen. Shido closed the door behind him and sat on his desk, then just leaned back spread eagle on it. Yayoi blinked. Shido was tired too?  
  
"Hiromi?" Yayoi called. The girl looked up from the sink through a cloud of steam.  
  
"Would you like to come to my apartment to sleep? You can bunk on the couch."  
  
Hiromi debated for a moment. She had never actually been to or even seen where Yayoi lived. "It's like a teacher..." Hiromi mused. "Does any student really ask themselves where their instructors head after hours? Or do they all just assume that they go into 'standby' mode when the last kid leaves?"  
  
Shaking her head, Hiromi woke herself up. If she was getting philosophical, she really was exhausted. "To tell the truth Yayoi, I'm too tired to really get myself down those stairs again. Thanks anyway."  
  
Yayoi nodded and checked her watch, "Eh, your loss. Just be advised Shido snores."  
  
Shido raised one finger to point at the ceiling, "I resemble that remark, Yayoi."  
  
Guni, who had flown to the bookshelf when they entered, raised her head just a bit, "Exactly."  
  
"Good night, Hiromi, Shido," Yayoi sighed as she forced herself to stand again. Hiromi watched Yayoi take two steps, look down, sigh, and lift first one leg up, then the other, slipping her high heels off.  
  
Hiromi grimaced as Yayoi left, holding her shoes in her hand. Even though she had legs going on for miles, Yayoi liked to accent them with short skirts and those ridiculous heels that were supposed to be the height of fashion. There was no way Hiromi would ever have the graceful balance to walk in shoes like that; she had trouble putting her pants on in the morning and not falling over...  
  
"I'm turning in, Hiromi," Shido said, sitting up. "I'm afraid I don't keep blankets here, but if you get cold, you can turn up the heat."  
  
"I'm fine Shido," Hiromi said, taking a drink of water, and wishing she hadn't dropped her Starbucks latte when she ran out of her apartment. Hiromi rinsed her glass and walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, "Good night, Shido."  
  
"Good night," the vampire said walking to a door Hiromi had never opened.  
  
Curious, Hiromi leaned forward, wondering what Shido's bedroom looked like, but there was nothing there. Just a walk-in closet, and a...a white shape on the floor... so he really did sleep in a coffin. Somehow, that seemed redundant...  
  
Hiromi sighed and pulled her boots off, lying down on the couch and shifting around. The old couch was fine for sitting, but sleeping-wise... Hiromi wondered whether she would get more sleep on the floor. 


	7. Shave and a Haircut

(Note: Aw, screw it. You guys know by now I hate Riho, and replaced her with Hiromi. You don't like it, e-mail me and tell me why.)  
  
Disclaimer: EEEeeeEEEE! The moon girl is happy! *dances* I got the last Hellsing DVD, and I finished my evil English essay! And you guys know what? I don't freaking care if she flunks me at this point! ITS OVER!!! *eats more sugar* You guys have no freaking idea how stressed I was over that. That's the reason this chapter took so long to fix; these people I live with keep talking about my needing to prioritize. Well, here's my newest priority minna!  
Shido walked out of the closet yawning, and checked the wall mounted clock as he headed to the kitchen; 3:40 PM. He had slept in a little...  
  
"You're getting lazy in your old age, Shido," he muttered to his reflection as he spread toothpaste over his toothbrush. His reflection stayed silent as he scrubbed his teeth. It was funny to think, but vampire's didn't actually *need* to brush; their fangs and teeth being so important, that they actually stayed like new with no maintenance. Still, Shido was almost completely sure he had brushed his teeth when he was a human, and the supposed habit had followed him over the years. Besides, Shido had read a few of those ridiculous vampire novels, most claiming that the breath of a vampire smelled of old blood. He wasn't about to give those hack writers any credit...  
  
"No old blood smell here," he said again, rinsing his mouth out. "Just minty freshness."  
  
"Shido, you have really got to stop talking to yourself," Guni's voice murmured above him. Shido looked up to see Guni standing on the shelf above his head and leaning her shoulder against the wall. "People are gonna wonder whether you're all there or not."  
  
"You can't be completely sane in this world, and survive Guni."  
  
The fairy rolled her eyes, "Ain't that the truth." She followed Shido as he padded back into the main office, and pulled his trench coat off the chair he had dropped it on last night and headed for his top hat. "Where we going?"  
  
The vampire looked over at the couch where Hiromi had spent the night, only to find it empty, the girl curled on the floor, lost in an exhausted sleep. Shido tiptoed to the closest, and pulled down a heavy winter coat that Yayoi had left there once, and covered Hiromi with it. Immediately she cuddled under it, until her blood red hair only just peeked out.  
  
"Shido?"  
  
"We're heading for Hiromi's apartment," Shido whispered, as he opened the door. Guni settled on his shoulder and Shido started walking down the stairs, slipping on his coat, gloves, and sunglasses.  
  
"Gonna see if we can figure out who broke in?" Guni asked as she moved into the hat Shido still carried so she could look him in the face. "Well, Sherlock?"  
  
"Yes, if it was a human there would be obvious evidence."  
  
"But you're thinking it wasn't a human. You're leaning more towards inhuman....."  
  
Shido nodded at Guni, "Though it's not like a Breed to attack a person in their home, unless its host used to be a part of the family."  
  
"And Hiromi doesn't have any family here," Guni finished for him, sliding to his shoulder and ducking under Shido's hair as he put the hat on and opened the door, stepping into early winter sunlight.  
  
"Exactly. And the fact that it was Hiromi's apartment that was broken into, so recently after Cain showed up in town, almost totally rules out a human."  
  
Shido turned north, walking through the Halloween shopping crowds towards the small apartment complex Hiromi lived in, feeling Guni slip from his shoulder to sit inside his coat's collar, "How can it get so freaking cold so early in the damn season?" she muttered, settling deeper.  
  
"El Nino?"  
  
"Funny..." the fairy growled in his ear.  
  
Shido sighed and turned left into a cheap housing complex, and climbed to the second level. When he reached the top of the stairs, Shido paused only long enough to look at a small wall mounted directory.  
  
"B-41...to the right...."  
  
Shido turned and walked down the hall, easily finding the door, Hiromi's Starbuck's latte still staining the concrete floor. The door was still slightly ajar, and Hiromi's keys were sticky in the casualty of the spilled coffee. Shido picked the cup and the keys up, pushing the door open. Immediately, Guni left Shido's neck, and flew deeper into the apartment, though it was just as cold inside as out.  
  
Shido sent his senses out into the apartment as he put the keys and cup onto an end table; from what he could feel, it was clean, with just a slight smell of sea water.  
  
Shido walked deeper into the apartment, following the smell of sea water to a pale green room, dominated by a converted futon, pillows, discarded clothes, and quite a few books and notepads. Humming drew Shido's attention and he turned to see a small fish tank on a shelf, clown and angel fish swimming in lazy circles inside.  
  
"Well, that explains the salt water," Shido thought, opening Hiromi's closet. He smiled slightly; he was checking for boogie men in the closet...  
  
"You should see her kitchen," came Guni's voice. "There's almost no food in there! Just basic instant stuff and a whole shelf devoted to coffee!"  
  
"Maybe cooking's not Hiromi's forte," Shido said, moving to the window, and looking at the sill. It looked over the city, with no place for a human to stand and force it open.  
  
"Wow, Shido check this out."  
  
Shido glanced behind him and saw Guni sitting on the bed, looking a sketch book. The fairy was looking at a realistic penciled drawing of Yayoi. The image was sitting in one of the office chairs, her legs crossed, a mug held near her lips, and was talking to someone unseen in the picture. It was an almost perfect replica of the original.  
  
Guni turned the page, "Hey, she did me too!"  
  
Guni's picture was sitting on a doorknob, her arms crossed, sulking with a sour look on her face. Shido smiled a bit; this was another near perfect picture of the model.  
  
"I don't look that pouty...." Guni muttered, turning the page again. This one was a picture of Shido with his hair undone, leaning against a wall and looking lost in thought as he stared at nothing near his feet. Near the sketch was Hiromi's untidy scrawl, "Too serious. Fix!"  
  
The next picture was of Shido again along with Yayoi, and was much more gruesome. Yayoi laid in his arms, holding her jacket away from her throat, as Shido bent over her, the slightest hint of fangs showing from his lips, and suddenly Shido remembered the night Hiromi had learned he was a vampire. Again on the sketch, was Hiromi's writing, "Better, but still not right. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"That's enough Guni, let's check out the rest of the apartment..."  
  
"Wait, I wanna see the next one," the fairy said, and turned the page again. The final picture was colored and shaded with pencil, clearly showing the blood. Hiromi was kneeling in a puddle of someone's blood, looking at her hands, and crying as she tried to wipe her hands clean.  
  
"Shido look," Guni pointed and the vampire focused on two very small shapes in the blood: what looked like rings.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Hiromi sat straight up, panting in sheer terror at the intensity of her dream. "Its okay... I'm okay..."  
  
She leaned forward and put a hand to her sweaty head and grimaced, "I need a shower..."  
  
She pulled the coat that someone had draped over her off and carried it to the closet. She was about to open it, when she remembered Shido's coffin was in there. She knocked gently, feeling like an idiot, "Shido, you up?"  
  
there was no answer and she cracked open the door, peeking in. the white polished surface of the coffin gleamed a little in the dim light from the crack, but remained silent; no one spoke and its lid didn't crack open. Suddenly Hiromi had the urge to rap 'Shave and a Haircut' on the wood. She bit her lip and grinned; what if the vampire decided to finish off the rhythm?  
  
Hiromi shook her head. She had no idea where the idea came from but she wasn't about to do it. The telephone rang, and Hiromi jerked. She dropped the jacket on the couch and ran for it, something telling her that it was important, "Tatshuiko Detective Agency."  
  
"Hiromi?" came Yayoi's voice. "Let me talk to Shido."  
  
"Um...I'm not sure but I think he's still sleeping."  
  
"Go wake him up then; this is important."  
  
"How do I wake him up?!"  
  
Yayoi sighed, "Open the lid, and poke him."  
  
"Well duh," Hiromi thought. "Just a sec, Yayoi."  
  
She put the phone down and moved back to the closet. Hiromi kneeled next to the coffin and put her hands on the smooth surface. "Come on, you coward," she told herself. "You always wanted to do an Indian Jones; here's your chance."  
  
She pushed the lid up, surprised at how heavy it was; the coffin must have been top of the line when it was new...  
  
And there was no vampire inside, just a slightly sunken indentation of where he had lain on the satin. Hiromi got up frowning, "He could have at least left a note..."  
  
"Yayoi?" she said picking up the phone again. "We've got ourselves a wayward vampire."  
  
"He's not there?"  
  
"Nope, looks like he's been gone for a while."  
  
"Wonderful. I told him to get a cell phone, or at least a cheapy pager... Listen Hiromi, there's been another murder. Tell Shido as soon as he walks through the door. Here's the address..."  
  
"Hold on, let me get a pen." Hiromi dug through her pockets and pulled out a pink gel pen she had bought on impulse. She didn't even know why she had spent the eighty cents on the damn thing; she hated pink. "Okay, go ahead Yayoi."  
  
"It's at Windsong, and Silveroak. The house number is 9016, got it?"  
  
"Windsong, Silveroak, 9016."  
  
"Good, Shido won't be able to miss it; it's the only one with green trimming and a bright green door."  
  
"Green trimming and a green door."  
  
"Another thing, have Shido call me on my cell when he gets back, would you?"  
  
"Call crazy lady."  
  
"Oh, hush up Hiromi. I haven't even had any coffee yet."  
  
"Neither have I. I'll have him call you, okay?"  
  
"Alright, see you later Hiromi."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hiromi hung up and read over the pad she had scrawled Yayoi's message on. Her writing was really, really bad...  
  
"I hope he can read it," she muttered, tucking the paper's corner under the phone.  
  
She turned back to the coat and picked it up, heading back to the closet. Now that she was sure that Shido wasn't in there, she didn't have a single qualm about cleaning up after herself. She pulled a hanger down and hung the jacket, leaning in to hang them both back up.  
  
"No monsters in the closet today," she smiled. Though she didn't really count Shido as a monster. Oh sure, he wasn't human, but he had a humane soul. As far as she was concerned, the only monsters in this world were those who destroyed lives without remorse.  
  
She shook her head, realizing she was getting philosophical again. "I've gotta get more sleep tomorrow..."  
  
As she closed the closet, a chill came over her body, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering. It passed quickly and Hiromi blinked; probably just the shivers.  
  
"Little Hiro..."  
  
Hiromi's eyes went wide. That was her mother's voice!  
  
"My Little Hiro, on the principal's list again. I'm so proud..."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Figures solidified in front of her face: two young women, both with blood red hair. Megumi Takabe hugged her daughter; Hiromi's fifteen year old self pushed back, "Does this mean I can go to Aya's party?"  
  
Megumi smiled a little, "Okay Hiro, but no boys, no drinking, and no drugs."  
  
"Thanks!" Hiromi hugged her mother and walked out of the room, leaving Megumi to finish dinner.  
  
"Be back at eight, okay Hiro?"  
  
"Sure mom!"  
  
The door slammed and Hiromi's memory faded. That was the last time she had ever seen her mother alive...  
  
Then there were two more people: herself dancing to silent music, and a man dressed as a cop coming up behind her. The cop tapped her on the shoulder, "Miss Takabe Hiromi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you outside."  
  
Tears were streaking Hiromi's cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Her fault. It was her fault.  
  
She turned and left the office, leaving the door wide open. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to forget, forget everything that hurt in this world. And she knew just how best to forget... 


	8. Definatly Cain

(Note: Aw, screw it. You guys know by now I hate Riho, and replaced her with Hiromi. You don't like it, e-mail me and tell me why.)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, here we go again. Truth be told, I've been a little depressed of late. I lost my favorite ABBA CD, (though my lil bro was nice enough to buy me a replacement. Thanks Pluto! ^_^) the world's only true diva gave her farewell concert and I only saw the last half of it, and the end of Hellsing was a freaking cliffhanger!!!! *growls* anyway, this one's a double Shido chappy since I Hiromi kind of disappeared. I've turned my place upside down looking for her, and Shido and Yayoi haven't been able to sleep a wink. Not that I mind, but I've been going through SAT testing, and need to sleep sometimes!! Until we find her, PLEASE REVIEW!! I need some input! They inspire me to write more! Without reviews, Crescent fades and dies, leaving unfinished stories as the only proof that she was ever alive.  
  
Another note: This address is purely fictional. Any resemblance to anything like the numbers I plucked from the air is a coincidence.  
Shido opened the door to his office and pulled of his top hat, Guni flitting from his shoulder and into the kitchen, "Hiromi? Are you up?"  
  
There was no answer, and when Shido peeked over the edge of the couch, both Hiromi and the coat were gone.  
  
"No good, Shido. She's not in the kitchen either," Guni said flying out of the small anteroom, hands on hips.  
  
"I noticed," the vampire muttered, dropping his gloves on the desk. He started picking up pages of yesterday's paper off the floor. How did he manage to scatter them like this every single time? Shido crawled under his desk reaching for one crumbled sheet nearly invisible in the back corner of his desk.  
  
"Hey Shido!"  
  
The vampire jerked at the sound of Guni's voice, and tried to get up, only succeeding in slamming his head against the polished wooden surface. Shido muttered a curse under his breath and rubbed the developing bump as he maneuvered back out from under his desk. He let his hand fall to his side and tried to look dignified as he sat up on his knees to meet Guni's eyes.  
  
The fairy grinned at him, holding a sheet of paper half her size with pink ink on it, "You know, sometimes I wonder how you've managed to survive all those years before you met me..."  
  
"Must've been pure luck," Shido muttered reaching for the paper and trying to make sense of Hiromi's scrawl.  
  
"Another murder......... at Windsong and S-Silveroak...90...16...green trim and door...call Yayoi."  
  
Shido stood and picked up the phone, balling the note along with the old newspaper and dialed. The phone had barely rung when Yayoi picked it up.  
  
"Shido where the hell are you?! The boss-man's getting more and more impatient, and I'm going to get my head ripped off if I have to keep the crime-scene as is for much longer!"  
  
"What's the victim like?" Shido asked, bypassing the fire in Yayoi's voice.  
  
"Twenty four year old female. Name: Reynolds, Alyce. Ethnicity: American. Came to Japan to absorb a little culture. I'm looking at a picture of her right now; Shido, she looks a lot like me..."  
  
Shido listened to Yayoi's voice trail off and nodded into the phone, "Alright, I'm on my way. Is the address 9016, Silveroak and Windsong correct?"  
  
"Yeah...just a sec..." Shido heard Yayoi cover the phone's mouthpiece and yell at someone, "He's on his way now, dammit! Tell them if they move the body their going to get my heel shoved so far up their asses that they'll taste it for years to come!"  
  
A small smile quirked Shido's lips as he listened to Yayoi come back on the line, "Hurry up, they want to get the body out of here."  
  
"Just keep fighting them off..." Shido said reaching for his gloves. "Oh, one more thing Yayoi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How's your PMS?"  
  
Yayoi hung up on him.  
  
***  
  
"Well, this is the place," Shido murmured, pausing outside a small house.  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Guni asked as Shido stepped under yellow police tape and headed for the front door.  
  
Shido merely nodded, passing by plain-clothes detectives and uniforms. Some nodded to Shido, while most simply ignored him; most had gotten used to his presence on the particularly brutal murders, believing him to be an expert on these "unsolvable cases."  
  
The smell of cold blood hit Shido in the entrance hall, making his stomach turn. True, fresh blood was dinner to vampires, but at the same time, blood that had been in the air for more than a day brought out a reaction similar to humans in most vampires.  
  
Shido followed the smell deeper into the house, bypassing a bathroom occupied by a uniformed cop emptying his stomach in the toilet, and into room outfitted to be a study. He spotted Yayoi in the corner, arguing with another detective; but from where he stood, he could see no body, only small blood stains on the white carpet, all around the desk, though the smell was strongest here...  
  
The vampire took a few steps further into the room. As his perspective changed, Guni hissed near his ear, "Behind the desk, near the window."  
  
Shido looked and saw a small pale hand lying on the floor, its nails painted a light violet. Shido walked further into the study towards the hand, picking out more and more details as he got closer: a freckle on the wrist, the silver ring on her thumb...and the fact that the hand wasn't attached to the body.  
  
"Well, you took your sweet time getting here," Yayoi said, turning from her argument.  
  
"Traffic," Shido muttered, moving to see between the desk and the window. The hand lay a foot from the body, in its own private pool of blood. Alyce herself lay on her back, her eyes wide and staring. Her raven hair blanketed out underneath her, soaking up more blood from her chest and neck. The woman's chest had been shattered, dull splinters of bone peeking out from her nightshirt, and her neck was deeply slashed, as if from a razor.  
  
Shido knelt over the gore and looked closer at the neck wound. It had been slashed by a sharp object, but... Shido looked up at the detective and then at Yayoi.  
  
The NOS officer turned and faced the man, "Can we have a little privacy to work?"  
  
The man nodded looking relived, and left, clearly happy to be anywhere but this room.  
  
"Here," Yayoi murmured, crouching across from Shido and handing him some latex gloves, "I don't think a human could have done this."  
  
Shido shook his head and rolled up his sleeves, "No, this woman looks like she was pretty strong, and she put up a fight. Even a strong human would have trouble ripping off her hand while she struggled." He slipped on the gloves and prodded the body's neck wound, "I thought so...look." Shido pulled the wound closed as much as he could, revealing two jagged holes, roughly two inches apart.  
  
"I noticed, Shido. Our vamp only slashed her neck to cover his tracks, throw the cops off.  
  
Shido nodded, and Guni popped her head out of his hair, and flew to crouch on the woman's body, just over the hole where her chest had been, "Yuck...so this vampire came at her while she was relaxing, surfing the internet or something. He grabbed her, and she struggled."  
  
The fairy stood and flew to the opposite side of the desk, "It started over here. When she struggled, the vamp tore off her hand and tossed her over there, then walked around and dropped it, had him a midnight snack, and then mutilated the body."  
  
"So, this vampire tore her up for his own sadistic pleasure," Yayoi said.  
  
"Sounds like Cain..." Shido said, moving to the chest wound. Something seemed off about it...he couldn't quite place what.  
  
"Did you look at the chest, Yayoi?"  
  
"Yeah, her heart's gone."  
  
Guni looked up from across the room, her little green face very pale, "Gone? As in not here?"  
  
Yayoi laughed, a cold, bitter sound, "Oh, its here. It's how we found her: someone put it in her mailbox. Mailman found it at 7:00 this morning."  
  
Shido stood, pulling off his gloves, "Defiantly Cain... 


	9. An Anouncement to All

Okay, everyone. Here's the skinny. I am now a senior in this hellhole called high school. That means, I have absolutely NO freaking time to write, or even think about continuing this Nightwalker Fanfic. Believe me, I've been batting this idea around for a while now, and considering work, school, and the general scat life throws at us, things are just too difficult for me to continue. Telling Hiromi's story is going to have to wait until later, as is any writing at all on my part.  
  
And then that's considering if I still have the urge to type it out.  
  
Until and if that time comes, I have decided to leave this fic as is.  
  
Now, here's the real reason I'm announcing this: since I cannot tell Hiromi's story now, I'm asking you, the readers, if you would like to continue it for me. You all are welcome to take the story where you will. However, I would ask that you e-mail me if you do, so I can check it out sometime when I'm not totally swamped with schoolwork.  
  
^_^ Have fun, and don't be too mean to Hiromi; she's unstable. ^_^  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Crescent~ 


End file.
